La vida es una Montaña Rusa
by blue nayade
Summary: La guerra ya ha acabado y es la hora de ser responsable de sus actos, y los Malfoy tienen muchas declaraciones que dar, en especial un rubio que debe ser entrevistado por cierta castaña con quien comparte un pasado, que cambiara en la forma de ver la vida de ella. La vida es una Montaña Rusa y lo mejor ocurre en los giros. Para el Foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


¡Hola! Soy Blue Náyade y soy algo nueva en esto del fanfiction, pero me encanta escribir historias, así qué aquí les dejo esta para que se lean, se rian, lloren o me escriban qué mejor me ponga a estudiar. Pero, si mi historia los ha hecho olvidarse al menos un poco del mundo exterior lleno de deberes y estrés, mi misión esta cumplida.

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de julio "¿Qué epílogo ni qué ocho cuartos? del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

Disclaimer : esta historia es de mi invención pero los personajes me los presto JKRowling.

La guerra había acabado y todo estaba en paz, se escuchaba el estruendo de los aplausos, risas y conversaciones amortiguadas entre los pasillos del gran castillo de Hogwarts. Solo unas personas no parecían compartir el júbilo y la alegría del momento. Los Malfoy.

Se sentían excluidos, intrusos sin saber qué hacer a quién hablar solo se han compañía entre ellos, inmóviles, sin una sonrisa, sin saber a ciencia cierta lo qué les depararía el futuro. Ya pasado un poco la euforia de la victoria y la incineración de los cadáveres en piras fúnebres cual reyes antiguos, la profesora McGonagall se acerco a ellos con la frente en alto y su semblante serio resguardad por un grupo de aurores aun con restos de la batalla sobre ellos, unos los miraban con aprensión, otros con seriedad y otros, la gran mayoría con burla en su mirada

–por ordenes del nuevo ministro de magia tiene qué acompañarnos al ministerio

–pero –replico Narcisa Malfoy –el chico Potter, el sabe nosotros le ayudamos

–eso se deliberara luego en un juicio, por ahora deben acompañarme –la señora Malfoy solo asintió, su mirada denotaba cansancio y estaba demacrada y Lucius estaba peor

–hijo, espéranos en la casa de campo nosotros –hablo nerviosa

–el joven Malfoy también viene –sentencio McGonagall

–No, a mi hijo no –se coloco protectora pero la apartaron de un brazo

–son ordenes –McGonagall la miro seria mientras Malfoy bajaba la mirada –pero no ira al ministerio, esperara en un ala del castillo con el resto de sus compañeros –McGonagall termino de dar instrucciones y lo escolto a una gran aula vacía con muchos de sus compañeros heridos, y ahí espero por horas

–nos van a matar –lloraba Pansy Parkinson en su hombro

–no lo harán –trataba de consolarla sin convicción

–si lo hará, yo grite…en frente de todos qué lo entregaran… qué lo mataran… el mismo me condenara al beso del dementor

–entonces qué solo te condenen a ti –dijo otro Slytherin qué estaba con ellos

–cállate –grito Malfoy –todos participamos

–pero no tanto cómo tú familia no Malfoy qué se vanagloriaban de su favoritismo –Malfoy se quedo en silencio consolando a Pansy

–¿crees qué nos envíen a… Azkaban? –pregunto esta angustiada

–no lo creo Pansy, todo saldrá bien –la puerta del aula se abrió dejando pasar una luz cegadora y apareció la profesora

–Malfoy, Parkinson, Zabini, Nott, Goyle. Vengan conmigo

–¿para donde? ¿Azkaban? –gimió agarrada al brazo de Draco

–no señorita Parkinson, aun no se ha decidió nada –la miro severamente –ahora síganme –caminaron por los pasillos abarrotados aurores, evaluando los daños y ayudando a heridos –entre aquí señor Malfoy –abrió una puerta de un aula y entro –dentro de un momento vendrán a toma su declaración, tome –le tendió un vaso de agua – de unas mesas cercanas –parece qué esta a punto de desmayarse –el tomo un sorbo y sintió el alivio del agua fresca, McGonagall lo espero y cerraron la puerta, el aula estaba vacía solo dos sillas una frente a otra en medio del salón.

La puerta se abrió después de unos minutos y entro quién menos esperaba.

Hermione Granger entro en la habitación con una libreta y ropa limpia cómo si se hubiera tomado un baño antes de venir, ya no habían restos de la batalla en ella. Malfoy se quedo viéndola paciente con el ceño levemente fruncido

–Buenas tardes Malfoy –este solo asintió –tome asiento, sabe porque estamos aquí

–formalismo antes de qué me den el beso –contesto sarcástico pero más parecía en serio

–¿cómo? –se asusto la castaña

–el beso del dementor –explico con una sonrisa –no tienes tanta suerte Granger –explico al ver el rubor de las mejillas de ella

–pues no, he venido cómo parte del grupo de aurores a tomar declaraciones de los –respiro profundo –prisioneros de guerra

–Mortífagos Granger, no es tan difícil la palabra –Hermione le dio una mala mirada

–Volviendo al tema –carraspeo incomoda –he venido a tomar su declaración –se sentó frente a el en un banquillo, y este solo la miraba serio y fijamente

–pues me debo haber ganado la lotería no Granger –dijo viéndola de arriba abajo haciéndola sentir incomoda, hasta el se asombro de haber dicho eso, se empezaba a sentir raro pero no le dio importancia

–Limítese a solo responder –hablo severamente –¿es usted Draco Lucius Malfoy?

–si –contesto mecánicamente sin notarlo ante la pregunta

–¿participo activamente cómo mortífago en la guerra contra Lord Voldemort?

–si

–¿tiene usted la… marca tenebrosa?

–eso ya lo sabes, si –dijo ya más bajo

–¿fue forzado de alguna manera?

–no

–ya veo –anoto más cabizbaja

–no con un Imperius si a eso te refieres –explico

–explíquese

–yo solo he tenido dos mujeres significativas en mi vida y una de ellas corría peligro –tomo un gran respiro antes de continuar –mi padre ya había fallado al señor tenebroso más de una vez y nuestra familia sufrió por ello –Hermione bufo –talvez no lo entiendas Granger pero haría lo qué fuera por proteger a mi familia

–¿incluso usar la maldición imperdonable? –replico enojada

–incluso eso, si supiera qué con eso están a salvo

–veo qué se considera un gran héroe –menciono sarcástica

–mierda, talvez no haya tomado las mejores decisiones pero lo hice para proteger a mi familia –se levanto abruptamente enfurecido

–mejor siga su declaración –señalando su varita y le indico tomar asiento y qué prosiguiera

–no podía arreglar ese armario, mi mente no estaba serena, hasta qué conocí a alguien –la miro

–a ¿quién? –vacilo en la pregunta

–una persona qué me hiso replantearme mis ideales, todos mi pensamientos, por accidente una carta a mi madre llego hasta ella, y desde entonces me mando cartas de animo, sabia lo qué yo estaba haciendo y nunca me traiciono, más bien me apoyo al igual qué Severus

–¿Severus Snape estaba al tanto de todo?

–si, sabia qué el y Dumbledore tramaban algo, que él no era fiel a las filas del señor tenebroso, creí qué talvez me ofrecería ayuda, unirme a la orden, pero fue demasiado tarde

–¿sabes de la orden del fénix?

–si, también teníamos espías siguiendo sus pasos

–¿cómo tú? –dijo ya con rencor

–yo no era un maldito espía, solo quería qué las personas qué me importaban estuvieran seguras y a salvo

–y esa persona… la qué dice qué sabia de sus planes ¿quién es?

–no lo diré –respondió con seguridad

–¿cómo? ¿Por qué?

– se lo prometí a… a esa persona –dijo con voluntad

–porque usted cumple todas sus promesas ¿verdad?

–demonios no soy un santo cómo San Potter y el Pobretón de Weasley pero lo qué hice lo hice para proteger a los qué amo

–no diga qué la amó, si lo hubiera hecho no la hubiera abandonado por lo mortifagos

–todo era por su bien, qué hubieran pensado sus amigos si lo hubieran descubierto, la habrían tratado cómo una traidora y ella parecía más preocupada por lo qué ellos pensaran, estoy seguro qué le quite el peso de al irme

–debió dejarla elegir –se puso de pie indignada

–ella se merecía alguien mejor qué yo, y parece qué lo consiguió se olvido de mi rápidamente –dijo con desdén y Hermione se callo

–¿no dirá su nombre?

–nunca –utilizo un tono sombrío y triste

–usted iría a Azkaban solo para no revelar el nombre de su cómplice

–si así la mantengo a salvo, si

–¿usted, participo en otras actividades mortífagas?

–explíquese –siseo entre dientes enfadado

–usted utilizo las maldiciones imperdonables

–si

–Oh –Hermione bajo la mirada

–me vi forzado a ello

–no me debes ninguna explicación

–no mate a nadie –Hermione levanto la mirada –no pude, aunque con ello traía más problemas para mi familia, solamente no pude hacerlo –mirando sus manos con la mirada perdida

–es… bueno oírlo –el volteo a verla serio –esto ayudara mucho en su caso –explico al ver qué el estaba alterado

–así qué solo a eso has venido –rio pasando las manos por el cabello desordenándolo

–hay algo más –Hermione lo miraba fijamente a los ojos –Draco yo… –viéndolo ahí sentado amoratado y sucio abriéndole su corazón cómo nunca antes se conmovió y su corazón volvió a la vida cómo ya tiempos no hacía. El movió una mano para tocar la suya cuándo

–Mione me dijeron qué –Draco se retrajo y se sentó firme viendo a otro lado cuándo apareció el nuevo novio de Hermione, Ron Weasley

–oh, te toco con este –viéndo despectivamente a Malfoy

–Ron ¿qué pasa?

–nada cariño, solamente quería ver cómo estabas y avisarte qué ya viene el resto de los aurores para evaluarlos

–pero hace falta las preguntas con el Veritaserum –explico la castaña queriendo qué Ron se marchara

–¿no te lo dado McGonagall?

–no

–entonces las respuestas no son muy de fiar –dijo viendo con rencor al rubio sentado demasiado cerca de Hermione para su gusto –seria mejor dejarlo para después –alargando su mano tomando la de Hermione besando su mejilla

–Ron, nunca me ha gustado dejar las cosas ara ultimo momento y aquí no es el lugar

–lo se, pero sin Veritaserum te puede estar mintiendo sin problemas –Hermione se mordió el labio inferior evaluando las palabras

–yo nunca le mentiría comadreja –se puso rápidamente de pie desafiándolo

–ves, esas son cosas qué el hijo de papi no diría en sus cabales –Malfoy lo maldijo con las manos en puños, Ron se puso en guardia amenazándolo con la varita tomando la mano de Hermione

–¿qué vas a hacer he Malfoy? ¿matarme? Vamos, me ahorraras dar la orden y seria una gran satisfacción…

–Ron ya basta –lo detuvo Hermione decepcionada de su odio aun después de la guerra –el no me hará nada, ahora espérame afuera

–¿pero Mione?

–¡Largo! –y lo empujo lejos cerrando la puerta –entonces sigamos con…

–no me crees –dijo Malfoy sin gracia ocultando sus ojos con el cabello

–¿qué dices?

–sin importar lo qué diga, no me creerás, por lo qué dijo tú novio –pronuncio novio con marcado desprecio

–Ron no me dice qué creer y qué no

–pero lo haces, crees más en su maldita palabra porque a la vista de todos es un gran héroe de guerra

–Tú no me vas a…

–No Hermione, esto es una toma de declaración, pues te guste o no aquí esta la mía –tomo aire –Me canse, me harte hasta la mierda de qué siempre antepusieras tú amistad a lo qué teníamos tú y yo

–¿yo no…? –trato de negar sin convicción pero la interrumpió

–y no te atrevas a negarlo, cada salida a Hogsmade, cada abrazo en un pasillo oscuro, en la biblioteca, incluso en la torre de astronomía… todo el tiempo estabas vigilando sobre el hombro para ver si alguien estaba ahí, cómo si estar conmigo fuera alguna clase de delito o es qué acaso –se detuvo meditando –era vergüenza verdad

–¿qué?

–te daba vergüenza qué te vieran conmigo, a la santa Granger con el sucio mortífago despreciable ¿verdad? por eso tanto misterio y excusas sobre mi status de sangre o mis padres –ella se quedo muda –nunca sin importar lo qué hiciera, nunca sería lo suficientemente bueno para ti –ella iba a contestar cuándo Ron vuelve a abrir la puerta con Harry

–Hermione ya terminamos con la ronda de hoy, ¿vienes con nosotros a casa? –sonó más una orden qué una pregunta

–vete con ellos Granger, no quiero seguir siendo un estorbo para nadie, hasta nunca

–y salió dejando a Hermione en silencio siendo escoltado por los aurores, viendo cómo Draco salía del aula y de su vida, y al verlo marchar sintió cómo el nudo qué había estado oprimiendo su corazón desde la ultima ves qué lo vio, se apretaba más en su cuello

–¿Hermione? ¿Estas bien? –Harry preocupado se acerco a su amiga al verla en ese estado

–¿qué le pasaba a ese diciéndote todas esas cosas? –Hermione lo miro frunciendo el ceño el se preocupaba por cualquier cosa menos por ella, nisiquiera había notado su estado de animo cómo Harry –¿qué? ¿ya nos podemos ir a casa? tengo hambre –se quejo

–hay Ron –Harry no podía creer qué su amigo fuera tan insensible, pero viendo la mirada indignada de su amiga prefirió intervenir –sabes me encontré a McGonagall en el gran salón preparando algo de Veritaserum –desviando la atención dela castaña –sabes es algo raro ya qué ese antes era el trabajo de Snape

–talvez en la próxima entrevista le den un poco a Malfoy para corroborar su declaración –dijo Hermione distraídamente enseñando sus notas sentándose en un banquillo

–qué no te lo dijo –pregunto Harry extrañado

–¿quién? ¿decirme qué?

–Ron, McGonagall le dijo qué ella creía qué Malfoy no se tomaría el Veritaserum de buena voluntad a si qué se lo dio en un vaso de agua antes de entrar al confesionario y… Mione estas bien? –la castaña se deslizo por la pared del aula hasta el suelo

–entonces el me estuvo diciendo la verdad y… y tú no me lo dijiste –señalando a Ron

–¿y de qué iba a servir?, el es un maldito mortífago –Ron se cruzo de brazos –no sabemos si lo entrenaron para resistir el Veritaserum

–No existe ese entrenamiento idiota –le grito poniéndose de pie

–y eso tú cómo lo sabes, y porque defiendes tanto al hurón y me insultas a mi… tú novio, el es un mortífago más

–¿y tú eres un santo?

–no pero aun así no soy cómo el, alguien sediento de sangre muggle

–el no es así –discutían, Harry ya se había salido del aula dejándolos solos en su acalorada discusión

–¿y tú cómo lo sabes?

–porque… porque yo lo…–Hermione había estado tan ciega.

Desde un principio su relación con Malfoy empezó por esas cartas, primero creyó todo podría ser un engaño, pero después se dio cuenta de la persona, la verdadera persona qué vivía en Draco Malfoy, el no era un santo pero tampoco era un asesino, solo era un muchacho presionado por su familia, amigos y un asesino sin corazón a hacer todas esas atrocidades de las cuales estaba empezando a dudar si eran correctas, el no es qué fuera bueno, claro qué no, seguía siendo el mismo muchacho a quién le encantaba burlarse de Harry por sus lentes y de Ron por su cabello pero eso era lo qué era, un muchacho malcriado con la vida acomodada y prejuicios antiguos enseñados cómo un dogma.

Y ahí Hermione se dio cuenta de quién era el verdadero héroe.

Es fácil ser el héroe y bueno de la historia si en tú vida has tenido una familia amorosa quién te enseñe lo bueno de lo malo o talvez cómo Harry qué no conocía a sus padres pero traía en la genética de su madre su amor y buenos sentimientos con el poder de la bondad o el apoyo de unos amigos incondicionales y toda la comunidad mágica.

Pero, si eres un niño mimado, criado para seguir las ordenes de un Lord tenebroso, con enseñanzas de esclavitud y prejuicios de niño, un hombre forjado para ser déspota y arrogante con los demás, para despreciar a todos los qué estén por debajo de el y aborrecer a los sangres sucias…para alguien cómo el, ir en contra de todo lo qué te han enseñado y creencias, ir en contra de tus amigos y familia por una persona y esa persona decide hacer lo correcto, esa persona no pelea contra un ser malvado, esa persona pelea contra el mismo y toda su vida. Y eso para Hermione significo más qué todos lo héroes de los qué alguna ves haya leído, porque el no delato a Harry en su mansión aunque si tuvo oportunidad y en el aula multipropósito detuvo a Crabe qué quería asesinarlos y esos pequeños actos, eso anulaba todas sus dudas sobre la verdad de Draco Malfoy, y el, era un héroe de guerra también, su amigo secreto qué cobardemente negó y su amor verdadero qué dejo escapar, pero si algo se podía decir de Hermione Granger… es qué aprendía de sus errores

–¿tú qué Hermione? –interrogaba el pelirrojo –ves, ya tanto tiempo con ese rubio te agoto, mejor vamos a casa –tomándola del brazo para irse a lo qué la castaña se soltó bruscamente

–suéltame

–¿pero qué pasa Hermione? –pregunto Harry

–Ron, hay algo qué debo decirte

–y tiene qué ser ahora, no puede esperar a llegar a casa

–no Ron, ¡por una ves en tú vida préstame atención a mi antes qué a la comida!

–¿Hermione qué tienes amor? –quiso tomar su mano pero ella la alejo alertándolo de qué algo andaba mal –vamos Mione no hagamos de esto una pelea

–te podrías callar –grito –Ron yo… yo te quiero y mucho y eres una persona invaluable en mi vida y por mucho tiempo pensé qué lo qué sentía por ti era amor

–no me esta gustando por donde va todo esto

–lo qué intento decir Ron es qué –tomo sus manos con cariño –talvez estaríamos mejor si siguiéramos siendo mejor solo amigos

–¡¿qué?! –le aparto las manos bruscamente

–qué aprecio mucho tú amistad y no deseo perderla, tú y Harry son mi única familia ahora y no deseo separarme de ustedes pero es porque los amo cómo a un hermano, a ambos

–no me digas eso, no después de todo lo qué hemos pasado o es qué…? –se detuvo y rio sin gracia –ya tienes a otro verdad, siempre lo sospeche pero no creí qué fuera verdad –se enojo soltando una maldición –es Harry –grito con convicción, oyendo un golpe sordo al otro lado de la puerta

–¡¿qué!? Claro qué no, acaso no me escuchaste es cómo si fuera mi hermano

–no te creo, si con alguien has tenido más contacto en este tiempo aparte de mi fue con Harry, con el me has estado engañando todo este tiempo

–pues para tú información, no, Harry solo es mi amigo además es el novio de una de mis mejores amigas y nunca le haría eso a Ginny, ella es cómo mi hermana

–entonces dímelo

–tú ya no eres mi novio Ron, eres mi amigo y no te debo explicaciones con quién salgo o con quién no –se dio la vuelta –adiós Ron –salió del aula topándose con Harry y Ginny pegados a la puerta oyendo su discusión, a Harry le salía un chichón en la cabeza y Ginny tenia un pesado libro en la mano

–yo… lo lamento Ginny, pero le iba a ser más daño si seguía con el sin amarlo

–no te preocupes aunque me hubiera gustado mucho ser tú nuera y me alegro qué hayas aclarado lo de Harry, yo ya empezaba a dudar

–y dudas muy fuerte cariño –dijo el morocho sobándose la cabeza

–lo siento amor –se disculpo la chica besándola

–jejeje –rio la castaña al verlos juntos, volteo a ver a su amigo –y Harry… yo, entiendo si después de qué te enteres de quién estoy…

–mejor ve ahora, creo que él está todavía en el gran salón con los aurores

–¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo tú?

–se te olvida qué tengo el mapa del merodeador –la miro avergonzado –y si con alguien estuviste más tiempo qué conmigo… fue con él –Hermione se tiro a sus brazos de la emoción, tenia al mejor amigo del mundo

–gracias Harry –lo abrazo emocionada de tener su apoyo, eso la llenaba de paz

–si, de nada, ¡ahora ve! Qué se te escapa –y Hermione salió corriendo con su cabello ondeando al aire por el pasillo reconstruido hasta llegar al gran comedor donde estaban Draco y los aurores apunto departir

–¡Esperen! –grito Hermione haciendo qué los aurores se detuvieran con Malfoy, ella corrió hacia el quién al verla cerca hiso una mueca de dolor

–a qué has venido? ¿Qué acaso Weasley se te propuso y vienes a echármelo en…–pero ella no lo dejo terminar, porque al llegar a el no espero a qué terminara y se lanzo a sus brazos besándolo con pasión tomándolo desprevenido –¿pero qué pasa tu…? –dijo al separarse un poco

–qué no me importa lo qué los demás digan o piensen de mi o de ti, te amo Draco Malfoy y si yo no te juzgo por haber sido un mortífago por favor, no me juzgues por haber sido una leona cobarde

–nunca pensaría eso de ti pero y tú novio Weasley

–¿cual novio? Rompí con el

–por mi

–en parte, pero también por mi, aunque si quiero si quiero a Ron cómo a un hermano no lo amo

–estas segura, porque yo te amo y me lastimaste Granger

–yo fui una cobarde lo reconozco pero si me dices qué no me amas lo entenderé

–hay Hermione claro qué amo, cómo a nadie más en la vida pero tú estas segura,

–déjame ver si esto responde a tú pregunta –y volvió a acercarse a el abrazando su ello y uniendo sus labios frente a todos en el asombrado comedor

–no se porque te digo todo esto, quiero para pero no puedo cerrar la boca, todo lo qué tengo en mente es decirte toda la verdad y qué te amo

– luego te cuento, ahora bésame

Ellos no oían nada, ni los susurros a su alrededor ni las exclamaciones de asombro de los padres de Draco al verlo junto con ella, ni siquiera hicieron caso a las miradas acusadoras de sus compañeros o qué la profesora McGonagall rompiera los frascos con Veritaserum por el asombro, porque ellos eran felices y ese momento era suyo hasta el final de los días. Fin

–¿pero entonces qué paso con Ron? –preguntaba una niña con cabello rubio rizado y ojos cafes, qué traía puesto su pijama rosa

–bueno… el no le hablo a ella por mucho tiempo, y tampoco es qué importe mucho, pero después de unos años se reunieron en casa de Harry y conversaron cómo antes, el se había comprometido con una antigua novia y quería qué Hermione asistiera a la boda cómo una amiga

–¿y qué paso con Harry y Ginny?

–ellos se casaron tres meses después de la guerra, dicen qué porque se amaban mucho, yo digo qué es porque james ya estaba en amigo

–¿y Pansy? ¿y los padres de él? ¿La aceptaron al fin?

–bueno…

–vamos mujercita ya es hora de ir a dormir –entro Hermione tomando a la niña en brazos la arropo en la cama y dándole un beso de buenas noches se fue junto a su esposo qué estaba esperándola bajo el marco de la puerta

–pero mamá –hiso pucheros –papá todavía no termina de contarme la historia completa

–otra ves esa historia, Cassy ya te la debes de saber de memoria, además yo la cuento mejor qué tú padre –la niña se rio

–¿de qué te ríes he? –le pregunto Draco sonriendo

–qué cuándo mami me cuenta la historia eres tú quién corre hacia ella pidiendo perdón, pero cuándo me la cuentas papi –Draco le hacia caras a su hija qué se detuviera

–es mami quién corre hacia ti dándote besitos y tú te haces el difícil

–ahhh en serio? Eso hice –viendo de reojo a su esposo

–es para crear diferentes versiones y darle sabor a la historia

–aja, si-dijo sin creer ni una palabra –ahora a dormir jovencita qué mañana tenemos qué viajar a Londres

–buenas noches papi y mami

–buenas noches cariño –se despidieron de su hija –y usted señor no se vaya, necesitamos tener una conversación de historia –jalando a su esposo a la recamara

–si quieres te recuerdo cómo nos reconciliamos –le susurraba Draco palmeando una nalga de su esposa quién alegre entro a la recamara.

Al día siguiente

En la plataform acababan de llegar una familia de lo más normal pero qué llamaba inusualmente la atención

–Scorpius, llevas todos tus libros

–Si madre, todo esta listo –respondía un niño rubio de 12 años

–y tus plumas y tus…

–madre, tú misma ya revisaste todo en casa

–bueno… no olvides abrigarte mucho y no entrar al bosque prohibido –el chico solo asintió, era igual de expresivo qué Draco a su edad –te quiero hijo, por favor no quiero qué me llamen por peleas con Rosie –Rose era la hija de Ron con Lavender

–pero Madre –se quejo el primogénito de los Malfoy

–prométemelo

–prometo… no iniciarlas –refunfuño en ese tono siseante característico de los Malfoy

–con eso me conformo –suspiro Hermione cansada, ese niño solo pasaba peleando Rose y ella tenia qué ir luego a la oficina de la directora McGonagall

–no te dejes intimidar hijo, la chica es linda–Draco le puso la mano en el hombro viendo a su hijo sonrojar–pero tú eres un Malfoy, y los Malfoy intimidamos nunca al revés

–¿y tío Harry y tía Ginny? –pregunto al Cassy

–todavía no arranca el expresso así qué no creo qué lleguen ahorita –le dijo Draco y Hermione le dio un leve codazo

–ya vendrán cielo –le sonrió a su hija cuándo escuchan un gran grito

–¡Cassiopea! –dijo James jocoso desordenándole el pelo a Cassy

–ya te he dicho qué no me llames así, soy Cassy dijo esta con la nariz en alto ordenando su cabello, tenia el temperamento y orgullo de su madre.

–no te enojes si ese es tú nombre –le dijo Hermione

–James compórtate –le ordeno Harry saludando a Draco y Hermione. James era la viva imagen de Harry a los once al igual que Scorpius era la de Draco

–oh qué bien todavía no se ha ido –exclamo Ginny entrando apresurada a la plataforma detrás de su hijo Albus Severus ordenando su ropa y cargaba su carretilla

–hola Cassy –saludo alegre

–hola Al –saludo la rubia

–¿Dónde está Lily? –pregunto la castaña buscando a su ahijada

–Aquí –grito una niña qué corría detrás de Ginny –hola tía Hermione, señor Malfoy y hola Cassy

–¡Lily! –grito la menor de los Malfoy

–¿porque soy señor Malfoy?

–porque si Lily te dijera tío Draco, Harry sufriría un ataque cardiaco

–con más razón –murmuro este y Hermione le dio un codazo y Ginny un golpe juguetón en el hombro, pero Draco se sobaba con dolor

–las mujeres Gryffindor son agresivas

–dímelo a mi –respondió Scorpius, el había quedado en Slytherin para gusto de su padre y alivio de abuelos

–¿qué están diciendo ustedes dos? –los regañaron Ginny y Hermione

–Nada –respondieron poniendo la misma sonrisa de inocentes

–este año entraras a Hogwarts –pregunto Hermione a Lily

–si, mama dice qué si sigo las reglas todo saldrá bien pero estoy muy nerviosa

–awww me encantaría entrar el mismo año qué tú ¡heee ya se! –grito Cassiopea Malfoy teniendo una idea

–¿qué sucede cariño? –dijo Ginny a Cassy

–si Lily repruebas todas las asignaturas este año, el siguiente llevara clases conmigo

–¡Qué gran idea! –pero viendo las caras de sus padres Lily dijo –pero no creo qué se pueda Cassy, si repruebo las clases la única forma en qué volveré a Hogwarts será cómo un fantasma –Cassy

–hija ella no puede reprobar es hija de Ginebra Weasley claro qué no lo hará –dijo Hermione

–pero también recuerda qué tiene los genes Potter –solo Draco y Scorpius se rieron por la broma

–ustedes dos de qué se ríen par de genios –les regaño Hermione apoyando sus manos en la cintura en jarra

–¡oye ese es Ron! –se salvo Malfoy desviando la atención

–si ahí viene con Lavender y su hija, Rose –la hija de Ron era muy hermosa, cabellos pelirrojos largos y rizados cómo Lavender pero muy amable, claramente los genes Weasley fueron más dominantes

–buenos días –saludo el matrimonio Weasley

–hey Harry, cuando te vimos creí qué llegábamos tarde y qué el tren ya había salido –se rio Ron

–jajaja –se rio Harry sin gracia –solo fue una ves –explico el moreno

–buenos días Hermione –saludo más cortésmente

–buenos días Ron, qué hermosa esta Rose dijo viendo de reojo a su hijo qué ponía los ojos en blanco

–si, y tiene mucho carácter cómo su tía –dijo Ron y señalo a Ginny quién lo golpeo en el hombro

–hay Ron tú siempre tan gracioso, nunca cambias ¿verdad? –rio Hermione viendo a el pelirrojo sonrojar pero ganándose una mirada celosa de Draco

–creo qué ya es hora de qué nuestros hijos aborden el expreso si no quieren llegar tarde –señalo Draco serio, tomando a su esposa de la mano separándola del grupo

–¿pero qué te pasa? –le replico Hermione

–quieres qué te lo explique –le mascullo molesto y celoso

–ahhh por favor no te pongas celoso, estas siendo un inmaduro, el ya esta casado y yo amo a mi esposo

–en serio

–sabes qué si –le dio un beso qué el rubio profundizo sin importarle quién estuviera viendo

–oigan, no solo debo soportar eso en casa si no qué aquí también –se quejaba el Scorpius

–ya tendrán la casa para ustedes, solo espérense un momento –Draco se quejo separándose a regañadientes para despedir a su hijo y sobrinos qué ya estaban abordando el expresso de Hogwarts,

–Cuidense –grito Harry

–Adiós –gritaban los niños sentándose todos en un solo compartimiento

–nos vemos más tarde, Ron tiene una reunión temprano –dijo Lavender despidiéndose de todos junto con Ron

–y ahora en qué nos quedamos –le dijo Draco a una sonriente Hermione

–en qué me llevarían al parque a jugar –les recordó Cassiopea Malfoy colocándose entre sus padres

–jejeje te atraparon Malfoy –se rio Harry tomando a Ginny de la mano

–al menos yo todavía tengo acción Potter –se burlo Draco

–pero yo ya no tengo hijos en casa Malfoy

–ja toma esa rubiecito, qué se diviertan en el parque –se burlo Ginny para desaparecer del anden besando a su esposo con un ¡Plop!

Los Malfoy quedaron viendo al tren desaparecer dejado el rastro de humo detrás, recordando sus luchas y desacuerdos de aquella época

–¿iremos al parque? –pregunto la niña moviendo sus dos colitas

–si, mi amor –le dijo Hermione –y ¿qué te parecería quedarte mañana con la abuela Narcisa?

–¡SI! La abuela –dijo al niña con emoción saliendo del andén

–así qué te deshaces de tú hija para estar a solas conmigo, eso es caer bajo leona –le susurro Malfoy a su esposa en tono sugerente

–¿qué? ¿Tú también quieres quedarte con la abuela Narcisa?

–no, tengo mejores planes –dijo acercando más a su esposa –debo someter a una leona bajo mi mando

–y si ella no quieres ser…sometida

–o créeme, ella querrá, aun más me rogara qué lo haga –besando su esposa

–¿de qué están hablando?

–de lo divertido qué será el día de mañana –dijo Draco

–Si –gritaba la niña corriendo delate de ellos qué veían sonriente a su hija.

Su vida no había resultado cómo ninguno de ellos creía, pero no podían imaginar nada mejor qué eso. Porque la vida es una montaña rusa y sus giros son lo mejor.


End file.
